1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined closure and dispensing control member or top for containers whose contents are dispensed by inverting the containers.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention provides a combined closure member and dispensing control or flow regulating top for containers. The dispensing top has a housing defining a body member and a piston member slidably movable within an ejection chamber formed within the body member. The body member also has a fore chamber that is screw fitted or press fitted on to the top of the container and connected to the ejection chamber by a passageway. A portion of the piston member is movable within the ejection chamber to selectively block and control the size of the passageway. Leading and trailing portions of the piston member extend outside the ejection chamber through aligned front and rear openings formed in the housing. Prior to initial opening of the container, an enlarged portion of the leading portion of the piston member extends outside of the ejection chamber to both block the opening and to provide a visual indication that the container has not been previously used. When the container is first used, rearward movement of the piston member separates the enlarged portion from the remainder of the leading portion, so that a subsequent user can visually ascertain whether or not the container has been previously used. The piston member is subsequently movable between a blocking position in which a portion of the member blocks communication between the fore chamber and the ejection chamber and a flow regulating position in which a portion of the piston member controls the size of the passageway between the fore and the ejection chambers. Movement of the piston member from its flow regulating to its blocking position results in self-cleaning of the ejection chamber. Also, when in the blocking position, a portion of the piston member extends into and blocks the front opening of the ejection chamber.
Features of the present invention include the provision of a top for containers that in a very simple, economic, and efficient manner provides a visual indicator that a container has not been previously used. Also, the top provides an ejection speed regulator so that either drops or streams can be dispensed. Further, the top, in use, is self-cleaning so that the top can be used with glue or other materials that might block a portion of the ejection chamber of the top. The top is intended for use with all kinds of liquids, regardless of the viscosity of the liquids. Controlled dispensing is accomplished by positioning a flow regulating portion of a component of the top, that is, a piston, in a desired position and inverting a container to which the top is applied.
The invention, and it objects and advantages, will become more apparent in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments hereinafter discussed.